A Simple Lie
by msmiyabi
Summary: Julia's Pregnant and she tells Spike he's but father.But Vicious it the Father of the Child.Faye loves Spike and doesn't want to see him get hurts cause she know about Julia and Vicious.(VxF)or(FxS) Sorry im bad at summarys I ALSO JUST UPLOADED 2 CHAPTERS
1. Default Chapter

**A Simple Lie**  
  
  
  
  
  


**(A/n Im tired this is a Spike and Faye fic. Julia's in it though, and Ed. NO Jet... sorry Jet fans)**  
  
  
  
**~*~ I don't Bebop or any of the characters but I wish I did ~*~**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike laid there holding his beloved Julia in his arms. He kissed her forehead, as she was sound asleep. Lying naked he just couldn't sleep and had work the next morning. He just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened 2 days ago. What Julia told him that would change his life forever. It kept flowing through his mind over and over and over.  
  
  
  
******Flash Back******  
  
  
As they both sat at a table in the local mall food court. Julia looked deep into his two-colored eyes. She wanted to talk but the words wouldn't come out, and tears started to form down her cheeks. "Spike I ……… She said in a scared but serious voice. Spike Im pregnant and you're the father."   
Then it hit him hard in the head and his heart started pounding rapidly. "Julia your what?!" "Pregnant", she said and burst out crying. "Spike, I love you and I want to keep this baby." "Julia, when did this happen? How long has this been? How long were you planning to keep this from me?!" She screamed, "What are you trying to say? You don't trust me anymore?! _Fine,_ Spike...I'll have this baby on my own....with or_ without_ your help," and with that, she ran off crying.  
  
******Flashback Ends******  
  
How? I mean when? How many months is she? All these questions ran though Spike's mind as he kissed her forehead once more. All of a sudden his cell phone started ringing. He stretched over and answered it, trying not to wake up Julia. "Hello?" "Hey," the women said. "Who is this?", he demanded. "Spike, it's me. You might not remember but try to think back to High Schools years. Your best friend." "Faye?," he said surprised. "Yes, Spike...it's the one and only Faye Valentine." "How did you get this number?" "The Internet does wonders," she replied, laughing. "But anyway, Spike, how have you been? I was just wondering because I just moved back out here. I got a new job, too." "Oh, really? Faye has a job?" "Yes, Spike, I have a job...I'm an occupational theorist. But anyway, what are you doing tomorrow? I was thinking maybe we can meet up again and tell each other what's going on....with our lives." "Sure, I'm cool with that...maybe like 12:00 pm." "Sorry...no can do. My friend is having a DNA test done tomorrow. She doesn't know who the father of her child is." "Do I know her"? "Yeah...Nicole from High School, as well. " Oh, ok." "Well, Spike I have to go now. Meet me at the Palisades Mall in the food court at 2:00 PM." "Ok...Bye." As she hung up, Spike hung up his cell as well (Oh, Shit Oh, shit that Rhymes, Ya'll lol) and glanced over at the  clock. 3 A.M, it read. "Holy shit, it's late! I got to go to sleep!", he thought as he closed his eyes and held Julia tight within his grip.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**(Next Morning)**  
  
  
Spike woke up and noticed that Julia is nowhere near him. He got worried all of a sudden and hurriedly made his way down stairs and found that breakfast was already made and on the table. And there was a note left on the table. It read:  
  
  
  
_Dear Spike,_  
  
  
_Hey, its Julia...I went to the clinic to get some more updates on the baby. I'm also gonna get it tested to see it were having a boy or a girl. Then I have to go shopping for him or Her. I'm soo excited |(0_0)/ yay! See you later_  
  
  
  
_Love Julia._  
  
  
Spike sat down at the table and ate his breakfast.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
Faye sat up, looking around very broadly as she sat in the waiting room. "When is she going to come out?" she thought, picking up a magazine. She looked over to her right and there was this man staring at her. He had gray hair and those evil eyes burning with desire to kill. He looked at her coldly with a passionate glance as if he wanted to kill her. She turns her face and looked at the woman next to him. She had long, soft blonde hair, kinda skinny, but pretty, small lips and the looks to die for. "Faye Valentine!," someone yelled coldly as she focused her eyes on the gray-haired man. He looked up at her....it was Vicious.  
"Vicious? who the fuck is that?!," she thought. But then the women at the desk called the name Julia. "Julia? What the hell?!," Faye thought as Julia got up and went inside of the room. "Faye Valentine, Spike's best friend from high school, if I can recall," Vicious said. "Vicious...that name doesn't sound familiar, but I just don't know who you are." "Spike's friend...the one who was always quiet but sneaky. I used to always hang out with Lynn and I have a kid sister named Edward who was in the Junior High." "Oh, I remember you now...I'm so sorry I forgot you." She got up and sat in the chair next to him. "So what are you doing here?," he said with a deep but concerning voice. "I'm here with my friend...all I can say is Baby Daddy drama. She doesn't know who the father is. So why are you here?". "Same reason...it's just that Julia is my heart and I love her. See, she told me she has a boyfriend but we still did mess around and now she's pregnant. So basically she's testing to see who's the father," he told her as if he was telling a story. "Well, I hope you're the daddy." "Hey, give me your cell cause you're gonna leave before me and I want to ask you a couple of things." "Sure...1917-458-1972". He stored the number in his phone, as the lady on the front desk called, "Vicious...we're ready for you now." "Bye," he said coldly, walking over to the room just as her friend stepped out. "Girl, what took you so long?!", Faye yelled. "I'm sorry, Faye." "Well, I got an appointment with a friend of mine at 2 o' clock and its already 1 o' clock!," she kept yelling. "I'll see you later!" And with that, Faye ran to the parking lot and hopped into her car.  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
She pulled up into mall parking lot and got out of her car, then locked the doors and set her alarm on. She heard a ringing sound and reached in her Gucci bag for her cell phone. A text message flying across the screen stating "I am the father from Vicious". She smiled and entered the mall. It was still early...1:30 she read off of her Gucci watch. Faye went her way to Charade to pick out 3 outfits. 1 was some tight bright red ripped up jeans and a red shirt that read Fuck off! Second, a red and white Ecko Wife beater with some Red and White low cut Hotkiss pants to go along with it. Third, a Blue and Black Baby Phat Velour. She paid for her stuff as she walked to the Sneakers and Boots store. She went straight to the cashier and asked for the Red and Cherry Timbs in a size 6, then the White and Red Air Forces. She paid the money up front while looking at her watch. "Shit!," Faye said out loud, "I've got 5 mins left!" She ran to Victoria Secret and picked up every thong in sight that was in her size. Skipping the whole line she just dropped a 100 on the counter, packed her own bag, and ran to the food court. Spike was sitting down drinking a Pepsi as she approached him.  
Spike looked at her and saw her. She looked so pretty...way better than high school. Her lips were rosy, cheeks bones perfect, small waist, nice ass, and a nice, full chest. Most importantly, she looked like a woman...not the tomboy Faye from high school. She rested her bags on the floor and sat down. "Spike, are you just going to stare at me or say hi?," she demanded. "Oh, hi, Faye...you look...wow." "Umm, I'll take that as a compliment." "No, I mean you look so different."  
Different? She looked puzzled. "You just look like a woman now. In High school you used to act like one of the guys and dress up like them." "Oh, I see," she answered. "I mean...your soo pretty." "Gee, thanks, Spike," she answered. "But anyway, what about you? Where have you been for these past few years? Do you have a job or anything? Girlfriend?" "Yeah, I do construction. And yes I do have a girlfriend." Faye was mad, but tried not to show it. "He has a girlfriend," she thought. She had a crush on him for like forever and he has a girlfriend. "Oh, so Spike...am I going to met her one day?" "Sure, and you can met the baby." The Baby? Suddenly, her heart shattered into pieces. She has a baby she had tears forming in her eyes. "Well she's pregnant...not sure how may months. I love her, and I guess you can say that I want her to be my wife. To be honest with you, I love her too damn much." Faye had her head down and lifted it up to look at Spike. "Faye, what's wrong? Are you ok?" "Don't touch me!," she said as the tears were forming down her cheeks as she breathed heavily. She looked deep into his eyes and kissed him. He kissed back, as well, and she broke the kiss. "Spike, I got to go.....I'm sorry for kissing you." Then with that she ran outside of the mall with her bag, leaving him to sit there by himself. "Poor girl," he thought. "I wonder what was wrong with her? I can't believe she kissed me. Oh, well, I kissed her back, and it felt good. No biggie, right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of the First chapter I know this was boring but it's the first Chapter people it gets better in the second one. Remember Spike supposes to be the father but he's not Turn's out Vicious is. Faye loves spike but he doesn't feel the same. Kissing him to make her feel that's just wrong. But anyway its gonna be a lot of this happening in the next Chapter. More Spike and Faye less Julia and more Vicious.


	2. Chappy 2

A Simple Lie  
  
  
  
  
~*~ I don't Bebop or any of the characters but I wish I did ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She rolled over on her bed as she looked at picture. It was of Spike and her.   
  
"We were such good friends back then".   
Faye picked her phone and dialed a number.   
"Hello" Spike and Faye Said.   
"It's me, Faye...I called to tell you I'm………………I'm sorry about today with me running off like that. And the fact that I-I………….I kissed you."   
"Hey don't sweat it. It's not like we had sex or anything."   
She coughed, "Yeah." A sweat drop appeared on her forehead. "But I would like to meet up again. I'm going to a party on Friday."   
"What's the address?"   
"223-07 104 drive. Party starts at 9. Plus I invited someone you would love to see."   
"Who?"   
"Just someone," she said.   
"Uh Huh whatever."   
"So I'll see you Friday?"  
"Yep."  
  
  
  
  
3 Days later.  
  
  
Spike walked in as he spotted Faye dancing on a Gray haired man. He lighted up a cigarette as he approached them.   
"Hey Faye", he said, frightening her.   
The gray haired man looked into Spike's eyes burning with desire but coldly he said, "Spike……….. Spike Spiegal. High School Wrestling Star and Basket Ball Star."   
"Who……. Who are you?"   
"You don't remember me, Spike. Does Vicious sound familiar?," he said deeply.   
His Cigarette fell from his lips. "Vicious!?!?!?! From the Red Dragons, Vicious?!" "No, Spike, it's Vicious the elf that helps out Santa Claus," he said sarcastically.   
"Ha Ha very funny. But go what the……….. Where the……….. Do you know how long it's been?"   
"8 years," he said as he backed up off Faye.   
"This is my surprise for you," Faye said happily. "But I'll leave you two alone so you can catch up on old times."   
Then she ran off to dance with some other guy.   
Spike and Vicious went to the nearest wall to stand a side from everyone.   
"So Spike, what's good with you?"   
"Well I work and I do construction. Have a woman that I will say I'm deeply in love. She's pregnant, and I have no idea how many months she is but I'm having a child."   
"Really? Well I'm having kid, too. Baby boy, in fact with someone special, too and I'm faithful. I'm a lawyer."   
Spike's eyes opened wide. "You're a lawyer?" He busted out laughing.  
"So is that suppose to be funny?!," Vicious said angrily.   
"Relax, it's just you. I mean, an ex gang member always trying to hurt someone or get someone killed?!"   
"Well that's why I became a lawyer...to learn system and I one of associates go to court."   
"It figures, always thinking ahead".   
"So when am I going to met your wife?"   
"Whenever I meet your girl friend. We all know you, Vicious, she's probably someone else's woman."   
"She's only mine, idiot, and she will always be."   
A moment of silence broke between them as they watched Faye dancing on some guy. "Spike………….. I have a problem," said Vicious. "Shoot". "You and I have girlfriends and they're pregnant. I love my girlfriend but it's just……."   
"Just what?"   
"I am thinking that I'm in love with Faye."   
"FAYE?!", Spike screamed.   
"Yeah, Faye, is that a problem, Spike?"   
"No it's just that………….um well she…. she did get sexy. Like she looks more like a woman now. Not like one of us anymore."   
"I hear you, man, she doesn't look like the boygirl or girlboy from before." "Tomboys are stupid but she does have a nice body, too."   
"She always had that body. You just never noticed it, that's all."   
"What do you mean, she…."   
"She had it since high school," Vicious cut him off .   
"Seriously?," Spike said, puzzled.   
"Yeah, let me tell you."  
  
  
  
  
****Flashback****  
  
It was a rainy and stormy night, and Vicious was home alone. He lived by himself and the power was out because of the storm.   
Vicious sat quietly in the living room doing some stuff on his lab top when he heard a knocking at the door. "I wonder who that could be?", as he got up and opened the door. "FAYE?!"   
He looked at her closely and noticed she was crying and soaking wet.   
"Come in." He closed the door behind her.   
"Is anyone here?," She asked in a low voice.   
"No, I live alone," Vicious said grabbing the candle off of the table.   
Faye sat on the couch. "Vicious, can we talk? I really need to talk to someone and Spike's not here. Oh, and can I borrow some of your clothes, please?"   
Vicious could tell something was wrong by her tone of voice. "Sure, ummmm, follow me". He leaded her upstairs to his room.   
He gave her the candle as he lit up more around his bed, dresser and lamp table. Vicious went through his draws and found a big white t-shirt. He handed it to her.   
"Sorry, but I don't have any pants in your size".   
"Ummmm, Vicious, I was wondering if I could spend the night. It's real late and the weather sucks outside," she said softly.   
"Sure, I guess."   
Then he got her some boxers and handed it to her. She took it and went into the bathroom to change.   
Vicious sat in his desk with his other lab top typing up stuff.   
  
  
10 Mins Later  
  
  
Faye entered the room and went on the bed. She looked at Vicious and noticed he was tied up in his work and had no interest in her so she felt bad and started crying again.   
Vicious heard her and tried to ignore her, but soon couldn't take it anymore. Vicious got up and sat on the bed.   
He just stared at her.Then he just grabbed and held her tightly as she kept crying.   
"Please stop crying, I usually love to see this but this doesn't suit you."   
She pulled away as she looked deeply into his eye then kissed him. He kissed her back.   
"Vicious, I want you to take my virginity," Faye said seriously.   
"What!?!?" His eyes were wide. "You serious? Are you sure you want me to do that?"   
"Please, Vicious," she pleaded .   
Vicious took off her Shirt.  
  
  
  
  
* * * * FlashBack Ends* * * *  
  
  
"Damn, and she never told me about this."   
"We both agreed not to tell anyone, Spike."   
Faye walked over to Spike and Vicious. "Guys, I want to go home now."   
"Why?"   
"Spike, I just do!," she screamed. "Look, that jerk over there tried to push up on me, ok?! Can we please go?!!"   
"Sure."  
  
  
Holla that's the end of this Chapter.To Be Honest I thought it sucked ass but hey R&R  
  



	3. Chappy 3

  
A Simple Lie   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ I don't Bebop or any of the characters but I wish I did ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vicious pulled up in front of his house as he stared at the woman in the passenger seat of his car. "You sure you want to spend the night, Faye?"   
Faye looked at him innocently and replied, "For the thousandth time, Vicious, yes, you know I can't go to my place cause its being exterminated. Who would think you just moved in and there are roaches already?"   
"Ok, then". Vicious turned off the car as he got out, then ran to the other side to open Faye's door.   
"Why thank you," she said and smiled.   
She followed him to the porch as he opened the door.   
"Faye, would you close the door for me?"   
Faye closed the door then ran up stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
20 mins later  
  
  
  
  
Vicious is lying in bed as he watches Faye brush her hair.   
"Vicious, you're not going to sleep in only boxers are you?", she questioned. "Hell yeah, I am."   
"Oh, great," Faye said, puzzled.   
She got in the ded lying next to Vicious and he put his arms around her.  
  
  
  
"Vicious, I see you still have a thing for the candles."  
  
"Huh? You remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, duh."  
  
"Faye, I think we kind of need to talk."  
  
"Cool. Just one thing."  
  
"What??"  
  
"I think your girlfriend might get mad at you holding me like this. I mean, it's bad enough it was a habit from high school."  
  
"Faye, I always used to hold you like this when you spent the night. Remember and everyone would always think we had something going on?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"So can we talk?"  
  
"Sure. Vicious I have to tell you something though. It's about Spike. And me, sort of."  
  
"Can it wait, Faye?"  
  
"No, it's kind of hard for me to say though."   
  
  
  
She started to form tears in her eyes. Vicious noticed and held her tight. He kissed her forehead and wondered what was eating her up like this. I mean her cared for her so much. He looked into her eyes and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Just then he kissed her. With everything he had made sure it was warm and filled with passion.  
  
  
  
"Faye……… baby, I love you, and If Spike's hurting you, you should tell me."  
  
"He's not hurting me Vicious"  
  
"So then what's the problem?"  
  
"It's hard to say"  
  
  
  
"Oh, my god," she thought, "I can't tell him how I feel about Spike now. He just told me he loves me. It would crush him. And I don't want to see him hurt...after all, he's letting me stay here. But I do still love Vicious. Don't I? Or did the love I used to have for him fade away? I'm confused." She began to cry harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vicious, I love you, too."  
  
"Faye, you don't know how long it's been"  
  
"Very long time"  
  
"Faye I fell in love with you from the time I made love to you"  
  
"I feel the same way"  
  
  
  
Faye's eyes widened as she turn to face Vicious. He was still holding her. She kissed him deeply. Then one by one her little clothes she had came off. Also Vicious'.   
They finally stopped kissing to take a breath. There tongues were numb from kissing each other for so long. They both stared at each other bodies.   
Vicious was on top still holding Faye as kissed her neck then he went down to her breast, tummy (I love this word its so cute ^ ___^. Stomach is so Ugly), and thighs. She moaned in pleasure.   
It bought a smile to Vicious' face as he noticed he was pleasing her. Just then "Making Good Love" By Avant was playing on the stereo.   
"Should I do it fast or slow?," Vicious thought. "Slow, cause if I do it fast it won't mean anything to her."   
Vicious held her tight as he entered her inside slowly. Faye moaned and cried in pain. "She's tight," he thought. "Am I the only guy she slept with? Well I'm going to take it nice and slow with her."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Morning  
  
  
  
Vicious woke up, holding Faye in his arms. He got up and put his boxers back on. Then went down stairs to cook breakfast while Faye was up now waking up.   
She looked around and didn't see Vicious anywhere. She picked up her clothes and put them on as she walked over to the stairs. She heard a noise, so she figured he was ok.   
Faye made her way to the bathroom as she undressed. She turned on the water and stepped into a hot shower. About 10 mins later Faye felt some warm hands around her waist. And someone was kissing on her neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vicious carried her downstairs. He had everything setup perfectly for her from fancy china, to perfect folded napkins.   
He placed her in a seat as he pushed her chair in gently. Then Vicious went into the kitchen and brought out the food he cooked for them to eat, placed it on the table, and had a seat, himself.  
  
  
  
"Wow um……. Vicious I don't know what to say"  
  
"Don't say anything, Baby, I did this for you"  
  
"I know and it's great"  
  
"Ok, then, so smile then"  
  
"Vicious, it's just that this is really sweet of you"  
  
"Cause you're a sweet person"  
  
  
  
She couldn't help but blush and smile. Passing fancy dishes around to select what she wanted, they made eye contact and smiled.   
They finished up the breakfast and Vicious got up and grabbed Faye in his arms. He carried her out to the car as he placed her in the seat, closed the door, and walked to the driver's side and got in the car. He started it and drove off.  
  
  
  
"So Faye where you run off to?"   
  
"Spike's house"  
  
"Oh, yeah, so now what were you going to tell me about Spike?"  
"Oh…….Um I was going to tell you that I think Spike's going to get himself killed."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Overheard a conversation and I'm worried"  
  
"Oh, I see"  
  
"Yeah, I'm worried"  
  
"Look, I love you, ok?"  
  
  
  
They pulled up in front of Spike's house as Vicious opened the door for Faye and let her out of the car. Vicious walked her to Spike's door.   
Faye knocked on the door as Spike answered it.   
  
  
  
"Hey, Vicious....Faye"  
"Hey, man I dropped her over you know"  
  
"Alright, I hear you. Oh, this is a good opportunity for you to meet my girlfriend"  
  
"No, I'm good late for work so I got to go"  
  
"Bye, Spike...bye, Faye"  
  
"Bye, Vicious"  
  
  
  
Vicious kissed Faye good-bye and walked to his car. He got in and started the ignition and they off he went.   
Faye walked into Spike's house. She looked around as he led her to his bedroom. She sat on the bed as Spike left the room.   
He came back with the blonde-haired girl. The girl Vicious was with at the clinic. Her and Julia's eyes met and both widened.  
  
  
  
"So, Faye, this is my girlfriend, Julia."  
  
"Um yeah………. Ha um, hey, Julia. I have heard so much about you"  
  
"Like wise, Ms. Valentine"  
  
"Well I'll leave you two alone"  
  
  
  
Spike left the room as Julia and Faye eyed each other down. Julia came on the bed and sat next to her on the bed.   
She looked at her very passionately. Julia then got up and locked the door. Then sat on the bed.  
  
  
  
"You're not going to tell Spike and Vicious are you? "  
  
"Why Not?"  
  
"I'll eat you out if you tell them"  
  
"You Sick Fuck WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"  
  
"I love women, can you blame me?"  
  
"Are you on drugs?"  
  
"No, but I want you"  
  
  
  
Julia then licked her lips and approached Faye. She licked her neck then her lips. She pinned her the bed. Faye wanted to hit her so bad but couldn't because Julia was pregnant and she didn't want to hurt the baby.   
Julia lifted Faye's shirt up with her teeth enough to see her breasts. Then Julia started to lick them.   
Faye couldn't take any more and pushed Julia off her, then got up and opened the door and ran out of the house.   
Faye started to cry, took out her phone, and called Vicious.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Vicious?"  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Julia"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Vicious, she tried to rape me"  
  
"She did WHAT???"  
  
"She tried, Vicious I was so scared"  
  
"When? Where did this happen?"  
  
"Vicious, please come get me"  
  
"Ok. Where are you?"  
  
"453 –61 Net Ave."  
  
"I'm on my way"  
  
  
  
  
  
Faye hung up the phone and was on her way the net street scared about what just happened. She was a block away until she bumped into someone. She got up and looked at them dead in the eye.   
"I'm so sorry," she replied. The man looked at her.  
  
  
  
"You're pretty"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"I mean fuckable pretty"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know what I mean, bitch"  
  
"No"  
  
  
  
Vicious was driving up the block and saw Faye. He got out the car and walked up to Faye. He grabbed her and looked at the stranger. Then walked off to the car and placed her in, as usual. They got in the car and drove off.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well That's the Third Chapter R+R Thanks. {A/N This is Vicious Car: 2004 Cadillac XLR In Red}  


	4. Chappy 4

  
  
A Simple Lie   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ I don't Bebop or any of the characters but I wish I did ~*~  
  
  
  
  
**A Week Later  
**  
  
She walked in her bedroom as she saw Julia laying in her bed. Faye was in such shock that she couldn't close her mouth. Questions were running through her head. How that fuck did she get in here? she thought.  
  
  
  
"Julia WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to never know."   
  
"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"However you talk it……. But cut the chit chat we need to talk"  
  
"About WHAT!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Me, Spike and Vicious"  
  
  
  
Julia got up and walked over to Faye and hit her in the head with a vase. Then she grabbed Faye and threw her on the bed and undressed her, thus leaving her remaining in only her bra and panties. She then took out the handcuffs from her pocket and Handcuffed Faye to the bed quickly. Then she laid on top her waiting for Faye's eyes to open.  
  
  
  
30 mins later  
  
  
Faye just started to open her eyes and she felt a warm body on hers. She screamed as she saw Julia on top of her. Julia woke up with the quickness and looked at Faye seductively. Faye was frightened by the look as Julia kissed her. She broke the kiss ad started smiling as Faye tried to spit up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know you like it, Faye, you know you want me."  
  
  
  
"Why would I want some dirty slut like you?"  
  
  
  
"Cause I can give you pleasure."  
  
  
  
"PLEASURE MY ASS. No you're not pleasing me in anyway."  
  
  
  
"Oh Really?"  
  
  
  
Julia got mad after hearing Faye say that, so she decided she was going to show Faye real pleasure. Julia started kissing on Faye's thighs and licking all over them, then moved up slowly kissing all over Faye's Stomach and chest. Faye was making these little grunting sounds but knew she wanted to scream.   
  
Meanwhile, Julia was pulling off Faye's underwear slowly then she accomplished her goal into pulling the entire thing off. Just then, phone rang, which got both of their attention.   
"Thank God," Faye thought as Julia handed her the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Faye, baby its Vicious."  
  
  
  
"Oh, my God thank god." She said in relief  
  
  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
  
"Vicious help me it's Ju…………"  
  
  
  
Julia hung up the phone quickly and got off of Faye. She threw the keys to the handcuffs on her stomach.  
  
  
  
"Fucking Bitch. Now he's gonna be over here any second now cause of you. Mark my words Faye Valentine I will make you want me!"  
  
  
  
Julia looked out Faye's window as she saw Vicious' car pulling up.   
"Damn it," she thought as she left the apartment in a hurry. Running to the elevator but she noticed it was out of order.   
  
So she ran up the next flight of stairs and sat down calmly, waiting for Vicious to make his way up stairs. When she saw him enter the apartment she ran downstairs.   
Meanwhile, Vicious ran into Faye's bedroom, seeing her handcuffed to her own bed and ¾ naked.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
"No, Vicious, she was too close this time. Look out the window."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Just do it"  
  
  
  
Vicious looked out the window as he saw Julia exit the apartment.  
  
  
  
"Baby, I'm so sorry"  
  
  
  
"She told me to stay away from you and Spike or else."  
  
  
  
"Spike ?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, Spike."  
  
  
  
"Faye, is there something you're not telling me"   
  
  
  
"No Vicious. But can you please call Spike over here?"  
  
  
  
"Why?!?!"  
  
"Please, I'll explain when he gets here."  
  
  
  
"Why can't you tell me now?"  
  
"It wouldn't be fair if I tell you first. It has to with the both of you."  
  
  
  
"Fine, I'll call him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vicious grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket as he called Spike in no time. He was on speed dial. There was no answer. No one would pick up. So he called Spike's cell hoping he would pick up the phone. 4 Long rings go by then 5.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Yo, Spike my man. What's up?"  
  
  
  
"Not a damn thing."  
  
  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing either just chilling at Faye's house."  
  
  
  
"Oh, I wonder what ya'll are doing?"  
  
  
  
"It's not even like that"  
  
  
  
"Uh huh ….. Sure."  
  
  
  
"So then why would she be telling me to ask you to come over?"  
  
  
  
"Threesome, duh."  
  
  
  
"Ok Spike IM SERIOUS NOW!!!"  
  
  
  
"She wants me to come over there now?"  
  
  
  
"Yes now."  
  
  
  
"Fine I'll be right over."  
  
  
  
Vicious hung up his phone and unlocked the handcuffs on Faye, then quickly got her dressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
5 Mins Later  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a knocking on the door. Vicious went to answer it. How is it ?!?! He Screamed. "Spike you Idiot." Vicious let Spike in the apartment and closed the door behind him. Leading Spike towards Faye's bedroom. There laid Faye waiting for both to enter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok ……You guys. I Have something important I need to discuss with you."  
  
  
  
"Spike."  
  
  
  
"Yeah Faye?"  
  
  
  
"Your precious Julia is pregnant, right?"  
  
  


"What do you mean his precious Julia?"  
  
  
  
"Vicious, please let me explain."  
  
  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
"Like I was saying, Spike, Julia may be pregnant, but not with your baby."  
  
  
  
"Ha Ha Ha. Your kidding, this is some kind of sick joke right?  
  
  
  
"I wish it was. Spike, she's pregnant and Vicious is the father of your child. But Spike, don't get mad at Vicious, cause he didn't know."  
  
  
  
"Why would I get mad AT HIM IT'S HER WHO'S GONNA CATCH IT!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry Vicious. But you guys I'm not done yet either. Spike…………. Julia tried to come on to me."  
  
  
  
"Ok see it's one thing to believe her cheating but her being a lesbian is very farfetched."  
  
  
  
"Spike, why do you think I left your house in a hurry that day when you left me locked in a room with her? Ask Vicious...as soon as I left I called him to pick me up. And Vicious just saw her leave here. Vicious found me handcuffed to my own bed with nothing but a bra on."  
  
  
  
"Faye you mean to tell me the first time happened in Spike house? You knew what was his girlfriend then and you decide to tell me now?!"  
  
  
  
"Look, Vicious, I'm sorry, but I was scared and didn't know what to do"  
  
  
  
"Vicious, leave the girl alone, goddamnit!"  
  
  
  
"Spike, I'm not lying and you know I would never lie to you. But she threatened me. I'm going to continue to be around Vicious and I'm not going to stop. So I figured I'd tell you too before its to late."  
  
  
  
"So what are you saying, Faye, the only reason why you told Spike was and cause you were threatened? Is that what you're saying?"  
  
  
  
"No, I'm not saying that, Vicious."  
  
  
  
"So then what are you saying Faye?"  
  
  
  
"Im saying that…….."  
  
  
  
"Vicious would you stop being so hard on her?"  
  
  
  
"Spike you mind your business. I DIDN'T COME HERE FOR THIS SHIT. IT'S BEEN A WEEK FROM SINCE SHE'S BEEN TO YOUR HOUSE AND SHE DECIDES TO TELL US THIS SHIT NOW. YOU FUCK THAT!"  
  
  
  
"Vicious, don't you think your blowing this out of proportion? I mean, we know now and maybe she wanted to pick a right time to tell us."  
  
  
  
"FUCK THAT RIGHT TIME BULLSHIT FUCK THIS, I'M GONE!!!"  
  
  
  
Vicious slammed the door behind him as he left the apartment and his car screeching off. Spike was watching in humor and laughed it off. Faye took it to the heart and started crying as she realized she had hurt Vicious feelings'; something that she had never wanted to do.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Shit. Faye are you ok?"  
  
  
  
"Spike, I hurt his feelings. I know I did."  
  
  
  
"Look it's not your fault so don't blame yourself."  
  
  
  
" But it's still my fault."  
  
  
  
"No it's not. It's not you fault you were scared."  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
"So then it's not your fault"  
  
  
  
"Don't cry, Faye...please."  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike got up on the bed with Faye then started holding her in his arms, telling her everything's going to be ok. But the more he said it the more she cried. It got to the point where his shirt was soaked and he had to take it off. During this she was still crying and shivering in his arms.  She looked up at Spike once and said, "Now I see why we're best friends, cause you always know how to comfort me when I cry." Then she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Faye, you know how I am with you, so it should be no surprise. "  
  
  
  
"I know, I know but I haven't seen you in a while and……"  
  
  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh. Faye you don't have to say a word. Or Explain. Just as long as you're ok."  
  
  
  
"Spike, I love you."  
  
  
  
He wasn't paying attention at first, but then Spike noticed what she had said. "She said she loved me. I can't believe it. She cares about me? And I didn't even manners enough to say it back to her."  
  
  
  
"Faye, I love you, too."   
  
Spike then placed her on her the bed and kissed her. But it wasn't the kisses that Faye had felt before. It was different because he was kissing her innocently and not too fast or too slow. It made her feel comfortable. Before she knew it, he started kissing her all over.   
Letting out a pleasured moan, Faye immediately turned on the TV by the bedroom door so that they didn't have to worry about the possibility of being overheard, her hand grasping onto the button of his pants as she realized that, deep-down, this is what she had always wanted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well That's the Fourth Chapter R+R Thanks. But I didn't like it that much.


	5. Chappy 5

  
A Simple Lie   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ I don't Bebop or any of the characters but I wish I did ~*~  
  
  
  
  
**2 weeks Later**   
  
Faye sat patiently waiting for Spike, at the café in the mall. Spike suddenly walked up to the table and took a seat.  
  
  
  
"So what's up, Faye?"  
  
  
  
"Spike, we need to talk"  
  
  
"About what?"  
  
  
"What happened the other night. You know, after Vicious left, cause we haven't spoken since."  
  
"Ok so let's talk about it, then."   
  
"Don't you have anything to say about it?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, but I want to know how you feel first."  
  
"Um ok. I…………… um...ok. Look, Faye, you're my best friend and I love you, but what went on I don't want to happen again. Vicious and I are like brothers now, and I don't think having sex with his girlfriend is cool, so what went on I regret...no offense, or anything."  
  
"You WHAT?!?!"  
  
  
Faye had an evil look on her face. She was terribly pissed, but then it faded to a sad face. She got up and turned her face to him.   
"Faye, what's wrong?"   
"You regretted it!," she exclaimed as she ran off crying. "  
"He regretted it," she thought to herself.   
Faye was pissed. She just kept running and accidentally bumped into someone. Faye looked up and surprise, surprise...it was Vicious.   
He kneeled down to her.  
  
"Faye?"  
  
"Yes, Vicious?"  
  
  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
  
"I'm NOT crying"  
  
  
  
"Yes you are, Faye"  
  
  
  
"No I'm not, Vicious…… Please just leave me alone."  
  
  
"No, I won't. You're my girlfriend and crying and I have to know why."  
  
  
  
"It's Spike…….. he hurt me again……… and I'm tired of him hurting me"  
  
  
"He hurt you? Again? Where is he?"  
  
  
  
"He's in Starbucks."  
  
  
  
"Ok, Faye, please stop crying and wait right here for me. Just sit down over there. I have to go the bathroom."  
  
  
  
"Ok"  
  
  
  
Vicious' facial expression turned from happy to wanting to kill as soon as he left Faye in a matter of seconds. He began looking around for Spike everywhere and then found a map of the mall.   
Looking for Starbuck's he instantly spotted it. Section B-3 Number 13. Vicious made his way there but stopped by a store on the way to pick up his Katana. He found Spike sitting down and approached him.  
  
  
  
"So Spike how you been?"  
  
  
  
"I'm good. What's up? What brings you here?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, just doing a little shopping"  
  
  
  
"Oh, ok, I noticed the Katana, that's why"  
  
  
  
"I noticed something, too"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"A crying girlfriend"  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
Vicious gave Spike a simple look and Spike instantly knew something was wrong. Vicious just grabbed Spike out this seat and threw him into the booth next to him. All the glass and dishes from the table feel on Spike and made cuts on him.  
Spike struggled to get up as Vicious put his Katana down. Now they were both standing up face to face as Spike threw a punch and failed.   
Vicious picked him up and put him through a table and kept slamming him on the ground. Now Spike was bleeding on the head, and Vicious picked him up again and tried to throw him through the wall, but Spike blocked it and put Vicious through the window entrance.   
He got up looking around for Spike and spotted him coming at him. Vicious then picked up the garbage can and slammed it into Spike's head. He grabbed Spike by the neck and punched him in the stomach.   
Spike spitted up blood and just stared at Vicious. Vicious dropped Spike on the floor; Spike was bleeding from everywhere.   
Vicious went back inside of Starbuck's and picked up his Katana. He went back outside and saw Spike on the floor lying in a pool of blood. Vicious just beat Spike with the katana making him scream in pain. Spike rolled over on the floor leaving a trail of blood.   
Vicious followed him as Spike stopped in front a lamp store. Vicious smiled and dragged Spike into the store. He threw all kinds of lamps on Spike, including metal, glass and plastic ones.   
He then threw a "Lava Lamp" on Spike, which burned upon his body. He found the lamp that required oil and threw it on him, as well.   
He then took out his lighter and lit up Spike's shirt and he watched all of his clothes set on fire.   
Vicious left the store and went to S&D Underground and picked up a couple of outfits. He then went to the bathroom, Cleaned himself up, and changed.   
Vicious made his way back to Faye. She was still crying after all this time. People were screaming and running out the mall scared and yet she still stayed.  
  
"Faye"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let's go now. I wanna go home now, ok?"  
  
"Alright"  
  
He took the bags for her and walked her to his car. Vicious put the bags in the back seat and then got in the car waiting for Faye. She got in the car as he pulled off driving her to his house.  
  
  
  
5 Hours Later  
  
  
Faye woke up naked lying on top Vicious. She started to cry again which woke Vicious up. He looked into Faye's eyes, then grabbed her and held her close. Trying to calm her down.  
  
"Faye? What's wrong? I don't like to see you like this"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"If it's nothing you wouldn't be crying. It is Spike? Is that why you're crying again? Because of him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it because of the other night? The way I was acting? I'm really sorry if that's why...I was just pissed, that's all. I'm really sorry."  
  
"No, it's not you."  
  
"So, Faye, what is it?"  
  
"It's just I was reminded about something from the past."  
  
"You sure that's all?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Vicious was still holding her and cradled her is his arms. "My poor girlfriend. I hate to see her like this", he thought. She soon fell asleep in his arms, so he went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
**Next Day**  
  
  
Faye woke up early that morning. She was really nervous pacing around back and forth in the bathroom. Vicious was still asleep in the bedroom. 5 mins went by and she looked at the clock.   
"Oh, my god" she thought. Faye fell to the floor and started to cry. Then got up and wipe her eyes, "I'm good", she said to herself. She grabbed it and walked to the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her and looking at Vicious who was now waking up.   
He got up and smiled at her. She put her head down and slowly walked to the bed. "Vicious……. I have to tell you something."   
"Ok. What is it?" Vicious asked.   
"It's kind of hard to say…… but I'm…… I'm…… Faye just busted into tears and just showed him the test as she fell on the bed.  
  
  
  
"Faye, you're pregnant?"  
  
"Yes...Vicious…….. I'm really sorry"  
  
"Sorry for what? Why are you crying Faye?"  
  
  
  
"Cause I'm pregnant. And I know that your mad...I am, too."  
  
  
  
"Why would I be mad?"   
  
"Cause you don't want the baby."  
  
  
  
"Faye. I'm happy you're pregnant."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm very happy. Trust me...I'm not lying."  
  
  
  
"Alright. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow and I want you to come."  
  
  
  
"Ok I'll come with you"  
  
  
  
"Vicious, don't go to work today."  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
"Cause I don't want you to leave"  
  
  
  
"I'm not leaving you, I'm just going to work."  
  
  
  
"Please don't leave me."  
  
  
  
"Ok. Fine, I'll call in sick"  
  
  
  
Vicious got up and grabbed the phone. He made a quick phone call and went back to bed. He stared at her lying down, then go into the bed with her.  
  
  
  
"Called em. I'm not going to work .Ok?"  
  
  
  
"Thank you"  
  
  
  
"Well I did it because I love you"   
  
  
  
"I love you, too"  
  
  
"Faye...is there anything else that's bothering you?"   
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
  
"Is there anything else bothering you?"  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"I mean, like do you have any problems or anything?"  
  
  
  
"No problems."  
  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I just wonder why Spike hasn't called me yet"  
  
  
  
"Spike?!?!"  
  
  
  
"What are you worried about him, for?"  
  
  
  
"Cause he's my best friend"  
  
  
  
"But didn't he hurt you?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah………… please don't remind of that"  
  
  
  
"He's probably busy"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, your probably right."  
  
  
  
"Now do you want something to eat? Since I'm home I might as well make you some breakfast"   
  
  
  
  
  
Well That's the Fifth Chapter R+R Thanks. But I didn't like it that much.  
  



	6. Chappy 6

A Simple Lie

I don't Bebop or any of the characters but I wish I did

**5 months Later  
**

Vicious and Faye found themselves shopping from mall to mall and Store to Store. The Gap, The Children's Place, Mother Hood, Caters and more, looking For Baby and Soon To Be mother clothes. But the problem was Faye loved Spike, she loved him more than she would ever love Vicious, but Faye has been spending so much time with Vicious she started to love him more than she would imagine. After all, she did think Vicious was the father to her baby. And there were many nights were Vicious would have to leave work early for Faye.

"Vicious……… I'm Hungry and I feel sick."

"Just give me a second, Faye...I'm trying to cook you something."

"Are you done with my tea?"

"Yes……….. Baby you should try not to talk you sound like you're about to die."

"Very ……………. Funny Vicious"

"Look I'm Coming with the Food."

As Vicious walked over to Faye, he helped her sit up. It was official; she was 5 months pregnant now and she was showing. Her tummy was huge, and she was having a girl. Vicious Fed her the soup she asked for and gave her some tea. Then he slid over the Pizza box so she could eat it. Vicious was smiling the whole time at his soon to be wife. Faye couldn't help but get paranoid every time he smiled. "He Knows" she thought. "He knows I slept with Spike."

"Faye??? Wake Up! You there?."

"Huh……? O yeah I was just thinking about something."

"Well um the phone is for you."

"Oh, Ok."

"Hello?"

"Faye……………This is Spike."

"Oh, shit."

"Um …. Vicious can you excuse me for a minute?" she said Seriously

"What's the matter?"

"I just need to talk to this person alone" She started smiling to reassure him nothing was wrong.

"Alright I will leave you alone," he announced as he left the room.

"Spike? Did you find out?."

"Find Out what?."

"If you're the Father of my Baby, Idiot!"

"Oh yeah. I'm not the father."

"Ok……. Look I got to go now."

"Wait…… Faye I need to talk to you."

"About ?"

"Remember the night we made love?"

"Yeah the mistake!"

"Yes…… Faye it's been on my mind lately, And I never thought of it like this before. But Faye I'm in love with you."

"You're WHAT?!" Faye was so into what he was saying she didn't even notice Vicious has just picked up the other phone.

"Faye, I love you. I know I said it before but I didn't mean it, but what happened took me sometime to release how much you mean to me. I thought of all the good times we shared you know All the people we fought for each other ,The fights we had, how you were always there for me in the past. And me seeing you again like the other night I was trying to concentrate on my work but I just thought of you. And it made me realize how much you meant to me and how much I need you. And now I find out your having my worst enemy's baby. It hurts so much to know I could have had you but I let you go."

"Spike That's sweet and all but I can't be with you now, I'm with Vicious."

"I know that and that's why I'm asking you to leave him"

"WHAT!?"

"Leave him for me. I will take care of you and the baby he doesn't have to know."

"Spike I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Look Spike I have to go cause Vicious is coming."

"Ok but just think about it ok. I'll call you later tonight when he's asleep."

Faye hung up the phone is shock at Spike's words. She couldn't believe he wanted to be with her after all this time. It brought her to tears. The Guy she loved forever finally loved her back. But she loved Vicious as well and didn't know what to do. I love Vicious and I'm having his baby she thought. So then I have to be with Vicious. But I love Spike still, Wait……. Spike left me and didn't release he loved me until now. But the sex made him realize it.

Vicious just then walked into the room with a pissed off look on his face. He stared at Faye Evilly and then she started to cry more. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Faye, why the FUCK DO YOU HAVE THAT BASTARD CALLING MY FUCKING HOUSE ? AND HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET MY NUMBER?"

" I gave it to him for a reason but I promise he won't call again."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT ?"

"Cause he wont."

"How DARE HE CALL MY HOUSE AND ASK YOU TO LEAVE ME? WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS?"

"You were listening to it?"

"No I picked up the phone to ask you something then I heard him ask you. Then I couldn't hang up the phone."

"Vicious Im soo sorry about that."

"Ok So Faye? Did you think about it yet? Are you going to leave me for him?"

"Vicious what are you talking about?"

"Faye look at me. DID YOU FUCK HIM?"

"What kinda question is that?"

"Well he must love you for something?"

"So that doesn't mean anything."

"If you loved me Faye you wouldn't lie to me. DID YOU FUCK HIM?"

"Yes I did." She put her head down and started crying.

Vicious was so pissed he was about to hit her, but he controlled himself. A tear slid down his cheek and it made him remember why he always promised himself to be cold-hearted. First My Best friend betrays me. Now my so to be wife.

"How long has this been going on Faye?"

"It only happened once."

"HOW LONG AGO ?"

"About 5 months ago!"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN ABOUT 5 MONTHS AGO?"

"You mean to tell me you had sex with him and you were keeping it from me all this time? Do you know this means that baby could be his?!"

"It's Your's he took the test."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN FAYE HE TOOK THE TEST? WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME ABOUT THIS?"

"I'm sorry Vicious."

"SORRY? WHAT IF THE BABY WAS HIS? WOULD YOU HAVE TO TOLD ME ?"

"I don't know."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?"

Vicious tried to hold in his anger but it's like the more she talked or cried it made him more mad than he already was. She needs to shut up he thought. But how can she do this to me? I brought her in and treated her better than any women I've ever dated. I mean I just shed a tear over her. All this anger was building inside of him. And he just let it go.

"WHEN THIS BABY IS BORN YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Your going to throw us out on the street?"

"No not the baby. JUST YOU."

"But Vicious."

"Save it Faye. No bitch ever disrespects me!"

"Vicious……. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did anyway."

"I'm really Sorry Vicious."

"Whatever. Get Up! I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Vicious let me explain."

"JUST GET UP AND GO."

Faye burst into tears as she ran upstairs to the bedroom. Vicious went to the cabinet next to him and pulled out all types of alcohol . Then he rested it on the table with a shot glass. He just started pouring and drinking away. Once he started he couldn't stop til everything was done. He started laughing to himself.

"Where's my bitch?"

Vicious was so drunk he didn't even know what he was doing or saying. He ran upstairs and was searching from room to room til he found Faye, lying on the bed in tears and holding her tummy. He made his way over to the bed.

"Yo What's Up?"

"Vicious I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you. Please don't kick me out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Vicious, you're drunk. I can smell it."

"No I'm not I'm fine."

"Are Your Sure?"

"Yes. But I came looking for you cause I need some."

"Need Some What?"

"I want to fuck that's what."

"Vicious I don't want to right now."

"I don't care. I still want to. So either you give it to me or I'mma take it."

"Please Vicious. Did you forget I'm having your baby."

"You're having my baby?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh wow, you didn't tell me we had more of that stuff up here." He pointed to the bottle of Vodka.

"No Vicious don't take anymore."

"Why not?."

"Because it will make you crazy"

"Me? Nah, I'm good."

Vicious got up and went to get the Vodka. He put it to his mouth and drunk it just like that til Faye knocked the bottle out of his hand. He got angry and looked at her Evilly. What should I do Faye thought. But then she got a Idea. Faye dropped her robe and showed Vicious her body.

"I want you to make love to me."

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to make love to me."

Then Vicious remembered what it was like the first he made love to her. He remembered who he was talking to. He remember her name and the love he had for her.

"Faye."

"Yes Vicious?"

"I Love You."

Vicious didn't even give her time to respond her just grabbed her and started Kissing her. He stared at her body and kissed it all over. Faye moaned and told him to do more to make her feel good. So Vicious started to Kiss and lick her all over her body til she was satisfied. Then he got on top of her gently and was pushing himself inside her slowly over and over. Just then the phone started ringing and she remembered Spike. Vicious noticed the phone and just threw it somewhere. But what Faye didn't know is that when Vicious threw the phone it was off the hook. Spike was on the Phone saying Hello over and over til he heard Faye Screaming and Moaning Vicious name.

He was so heart broken he hung up and thought when he called Faye tomorrow he will act like nothing happened.

**The Next Morning**

Vicious Woke Up and saw Faye In his arms. What the fuck? He thought why am I in this bed? And why am I next to her. Faye Started waking up and looked at Vicious.

"I see You're Awake." She said Smiling

"What am I doing in this bed?"

"Last night you got drunk and I was worried about you. You came upstairs on your own and I had sex with you so you wouldn't drink anymore. I'm sorry if you're mad at me I was just trying to help. Last night you scared me...I thought you were going to rape me."

Vicious always had a soft spot for Faye and that always made him weak. He hated to see her cry and heart broken It tears him inside. But he couldn't control himself last night since he was too pissed. Deep down he wanted to forgive her cause he loved her so much.

"Faye?"

"Yes?"

"You really did that for me?"

"Yes I Did."

"Even after I said I was going to kick you out?"

"Yes. Vicious I love you soo much and you mean a lot to me."

"Ok. Fine Baby You don't have to leave. I wont kick you out"

"Really?"

"Yes. But I have to get up I have to work."

Vicious got up and went into the bathroom. He didn't come out til an hour changing into his work clothes that Faye had ironed. She too much for me he thought. Vicious went into the kitchen grabbed a glass of Orange Juice and left. Faye watched as he left through the video than sat on the bed. About 5 minutes later she heard a car pulling in the Garage. She figured it was Vicious to she ran downstairs to the garage. She turned on the light switch but it wouldn't come on. So she just kept walking til she could touch the car. Just then she felt a gun to her head and a feminine voice telling her to get in the car. She did what she was told and got into the car. Then started to cry, The Mystery person Hand cuffed and blind folded Faye. The other Mystery person left the note and then drove off to the hide out.

Faye sat in the back next to the female. Who started talking to her then she came to realize it was Julia."So Bitch You wanna take both my Baby Daddy's Away from me? You wanna turn them against me? Huh? Well you're gonna pay" Said Julia. As she hit Faye in the head with the gun but not to hard to keep her alive. Faye fell Unconscious.

**1 hour later**

Julia was calling Vicious phone for the past hour but still didn't get a ring. She was getting mad and annoyed. But finally there was an answer.

"Vicious."

"Faye?"

"No, asshole. This is Julia. I have your ho, if that's who you wanna talk to."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb Vicious or she dies."

"Fine What do you want "

"I'm lonely and I need a lover, so I choose Faye, But I could let her go"

"What do you need ? Money? Weapons?"

"No Silly I want you."

"WHAT?"

"You either give me you or I keep her. Understood? Faye has a nice body and I love Feeling between her legs."

"I swear Julia if you touch her like that I will kill you."

"You and what army I got what you want. So fuck around and she's dead. I notice she's pregnant I can kill the baby first then her. You choose? But anyway I have to go. I promised I will take good care of her. But 3 days from now meet me at our place. You know where we used to live at 7 O' Clock sharp or she's dead."

Julia hung up and Vicious sat there and tried to come up with a plan. He had 3 days.

Well That's the Sixth Chapter RR Thanks. Give it a chance it was very rushed, so please don't tell me about grammar.


	7. Chappy 7

A Simple Lie

I don't Bebop or any of the characters but I wish I did

**  
**  
Vicious was so confused. He didn't know what to do. Julia knew everything about him, his business, all the people he's had killed, all the people he has to do his dirty work, the money, the drugs, and the guns. It was tearing him apart that she knew so much it would be so hard for him to get Faye. This is another why Vicious regrets trusting women. Vicious knew what he had to do to save Faye and that was calling for help by his worst enemy……….. Spike Spiegel.

"Damn it, Spike pick up the fucking phone."

"Hello?"

"SPIKE! I NEED YOUR HELP IT HAS TO DO WITH FAYE."

"Faye? Who is this?"

"Vicious"

"Why the hell should I help you?"

"Cause it's your crazy BITCH of a ex-girlfriend who kidnapped her."

"Julia?"

"YES IF I DON'T HELP HER SHE'S GONNA DIE! So bring you ASS here now!"

"Vicious you know this means you owe me"

"SHUT UP."

They both hung up as Vicious waited for to come over Spike to come over. In the mean time Vicious was going around to all his secret places looking for any guns or weapons that he had, but made sure it was now handguns.

About 1 hour passed and he heard a knocking at the door. Vicious opened it to see Spike with a big suitcase in his hands. Spike walked in and respectably took his shoes off before entering. (A/N: Is it me or does spike has some big feet!)

"What you got in there?"

"Guns, Papers, and phone numbers."

"What Kind of Guns? And what phone numbers?"

"Well My Usual guns But I know you're not a gun person………….. The Numbers for people to help us."

"That was before Spike not now."

"Huh? What you talking about?"

"Guns"

As Vicious Pointed to the table Spike Stared in shock.

"Vicious where did you get this stuff?"

"Don't worry about………………. I didn't call you here to ask questions I called you here to help, so stop wasting time."

"Well Excuse me."

Vicious and Spike spend those whole 3 days together planning everything and all the people they were going to involve.

**3 DAYS LATER. (Sorry In skipping this) **

Vicious pulled up his car to their old place looking at the neighborhood changed so much, He noticed a black van and Instantly knew Julia was here and she wouldn't be alone. Vicious was Nervous about the plan since he would be walking inside with no gun. He was just praying Spike was going to do his part of the plan.

Vicious went around the back like Julia Instructed so they wouldn't draw attention. The door was left open and It was dark Vicious can sense someone was in the room with him so he quickly turned on the lights. There stood Julia dressed in Pink laced Lingerie.

"Hi Vicious.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Don't you like it? This is the outfit for who ever I get." She Grinned

"Well you should let Faye go and you can keep me."

"Not so fast." She pointed to the guy behind Vicious.

"Who the fuck is this guy?"

He has to check you for any Knifes, Guns, Razors... you know, Weapons?"

Vicious Agreed to be searched by the guard so he would look suspicious and to reassure Julia he was going to give him self up. But was praying for Spike to hurry up and get here. Julia was convinced Vicious was up to something cause she knew there was no way he would give up so easy.

Meanwhile Spike was parked outside calling everyone and making sure they were in Position and ready to know. Julia had a lot of people with her 2 people guarding the front door, 3 guarding the back, 5 up stairs, and 2 inside the room where She and Vicious were. Spike called up the Kenji and told him to do it. Kenji wasted no time and sniped to guys from the roof across the street. After words Kenji signaled the other person Seiichi to take care of the guys upstairs. This one was going to be difficult cause its was 3 windows which means he had to get to kill all of them fast so he asked Kenji for help. Together they shot all 5 but only killed 4. They called Spike and told him what happened. Spike was so pissed and told them to move and met him inside.

"MS JULIA."

"MS JULIA"

As a bleeding guy made himself down stairs to tell her what was going on.

"What do you want?"

"We're under attack."

"We're under what?" She laughed at this and knew what was up.

"Um does this mean Faye can go now?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. Vicious, you did this huh?"

"I have no Idea what you're talking about Julia."

"Oh really Vicious?"

She had the guard bring Faye out Her and Vicious had Eye contact and that was it. There were no words between the two. For each other

"So you still don't know Vicious?"

"No."

This angered Julia so she pointed the gun to Faye's neck. Then laughed to see Vicious grabbing his fist really hard. The 2 guards inside pointed their guns at Vicious.

"So Vicious do you know what I'm talking about now? Cause if you don't she dies now."

"No"

Just then gunfire was heard from outside the house, and some glass shattered. It was Spike and the 2 guys. Everyone hit the floor so they wouldn't get cut by the glass. Vicious Noticed one of the guns on the floor and picked it up as soon as he could. He then shot a guard and Spike came in shooting everyone in sight except for Julia and Faye.

Julia laughed at this as usual and stood up with the gun still at Faye.

"So is that all you got? You shot my men but you didn't get me. The one that matters."

"So let me say this to you in English... no Japanese today. If you don't drop those FUCKING GUNS AND I MEAN ALL OF YOU SHE'S DEAD!"

Of course everyone listened but Vicious.

"Vicious Just drop the gun man."

"Shut up Spike I'm not dropping shit."

"Oh really? Well Faye it seems like your precious Husband wants you dead."

Julia pointed her gun at Seiichi and Kenji and shot them both in the head.

"I had a purpose for Killing them cause after I kill both Vicious and you I will run away with Faye, It will looks like a Murder and a Suicide."

Julia pointed her gun to Vicious' head and he did to her.

"So Vicious you going to drop the gun or what?"

"I'm not dropping anything."

Vicious then closed his eyes and heard a gun shot her then fired back at Julia. He fell to the floor as she did, Vicious opened his eyes and noticed it was Spike who had been shot not Him. Faye already made a way to Spike holding him and Crying.

"Vicious we have to take him to the hospital."

Faye laid him on the floor and cried more as she saw all the blood. She couldn't take it so she kept screaming.

"Fa….Faye."

Spike said struggling to Speak.

"Spike?"

"Yes. ……Faye I have to tell you something cause I don't know if I'm going to make it

"Tell me anything I'm here for you do you need something?"

"I love you soo much Faye and I wanted you to be Happy remember your pregnant with twins… and I'm sorry if you didn't tell Vicious yet. But……………… One of them is mine and………. I want you to take care of my baby for me."

"I Promise Spike I will do anything"

Spike rubbed Faye's Stomach and left out a single tear.

"I'm sorry Faye that I didn't release how much you meant to me earlier."

"It's ok Spike I know and I love you too. I'm sooo sorry this had to happy to you."

Spike eyes were closing slowly.

"No Spike you can't leave me. Not like this…Spike I love you and I want to raise this Baby with you."

Vicious didn't move from Faye's bedside since Her and Spike has been admitted into the hospital. Spike was alive but in Critical condition. If he ever got out of the hospital it would have been a while. According the doctors this could have left him paralyzed for life. Looks like Spike would be in a wheel chair.

Faye's stress got to her to much and that beating she got from Julia caused her to bleed from her vaginal area. The lives of the baby's aren't looking so good. The doctor told her and Vicious that if she gives birth it's a chance one of the babies can die. But Faye knew that she would have to deal with it. Vicious never spoke to Faye about what happened in the house that day. He would leave it for later.

What happened on the day with Julia when they left all he guns at her house and placed her fingerprints on each or the weapons? Vicious got rid of all the bloody stuff and evidence any of them left behind. It was in the past

Sorry for such a short chapter I was trying to move things a lot for Spike to Wake and the drama with Him Vicious and Faye. I promised Next Chapter will be full of Dramas and the Baby's will be born as well as someone proposing to Faye.

R+R


	8. Chappy 8

A Simple Lie

I don't Bebop or any of the characters but I wish I did

Spike woke up in the hospital looking around trying to figure out where he was. Faye he thought? Where is she? Is she ok? Is she hurt? All these questions have been running through Spike's mind, as he sat up looking around he saw the nurse coming to him.

" I see you're awake now. You have been in a terrible accident."

"That's nice but when will I be able to go home?"

"Well since you woke up I would say today, But on the safe side they will let you out tomorrow just incase anything goes wrong."

"Fine……………… Well is Faye here?"

"You mean the women with the funny colored hair?"

"Yes."

"Sorry but she left months ago."

"What do you mean months ago?"

"Sweetie you have been in a coma for 3 months now."

"What? Where is the phone I have to call her!"

Spike tried to get up but then he notice he couldn't. What the hell is wrong with my legs he thought? And why did they tie them down?

"Can you untie my legs Miss?"

"Untie your legs?"

"Yes."

"Your legs are not tied up."

"Well they feel like they are so fucking untie them!"

The nurse was surprised by his anger and left the room. Spike got so annoyed and pulled the sheet off him and saw that his legs weren't up. What the hell is going on here he thought. Why can't I move my legs? They're not moving? Maybe it's because of my coma yeah like in that old Movie Kill Bill. So Spike sat there for hours trying to move his toes but nothing worked. It didn't even feel like he was trying. The nurse from before stopped by in the room to so how Spike doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to moves my toes, Figure since I been in this Coma so long that why I can't walk."

"What you think this is, Kill Bill?"

"What do you think?"

"Look you're cute and everything but that's not going to help you walk."

"How do you know?"

"You're Paralyzed……… that's why.

"I'm what?"

"You heard me the gun shot that you got made you Paralyzed."

"What? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME ? THIS CAN'T THIS FUCKING CAN'T!"

"I'm sorry but its true."

"Just shut the fuck up and get out………………….NOW!"

With that tension the nurse left A.S.A.P. Spike sat there and thought to himself this isn't true this is not real I can't really be Paralyzed this is insane. Or is it ?

Faye wakes up seeing Vicious on top of her and his at her stomach. Damn is he always this nice? she thought. Vicious was staring at her was his evil eyes and it frightened her very much, Also she saw the gun he had in his right hand and the small Katana in his left. Is he going to kill? she wondered. So she didn't only think she could think of and that was scream, Quickly Vicious got and threw his weapons on the floor.

"Faye? Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"Please don't kill me Vicious I didn't do anything wrong."

"What makes you think I am going to kill you?"

"The gun and the knife thing you had."

"Oh Baby I was just protecting you just in case anyone tried to break in or something. Maybe even one of Julia's friends after what happened."

"Yes I remember you telling me about that day."

"Thanks so much for saving me that Day even though I don't remember anything. And I'm sorry for acting the way I did I just was so confused."

"Its ok what done is done and all that matter it that you're here with me now."

"Aww Vicious that's so sweet."

"But are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Vicious I'm fine now."

"Ok good. Are you hungry by any chance?"

"No, But Vicious I have been meaning to ask you something."

"Ask me what?"

"What happened to that other guy that was there?"

"What other guy?"

"The one you told me about who was in the hospital."

"I have no Idea." she lied.

"Oh I was just wondering like what is he like you know? He was my friend right?"

"Yes but why are you so concerned all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, I mean, you saved me as well as he did so I want to meet him."

"Fine do you want me to take you to the hospital to see if he's still there?"

"YES thank you."

"Fine now go to sleep remember you're pregnant so you need rest."

"Ok I'm going to go to sleep right now."

THE NEXT DAY

Vicious was so disgusted that he brought Faye here. Hopefully he's still in a Coma so they wont have any interaction with him, I don't want her remembering anything about Spike. He said to him self, Rolling Faye down the hallway looking for Spike's room. Finally her stopped in front of Spike's room.

Spike was getting put in a wheel chair and so he could check himself out. They bought him some release papers and some type of medication.

Just then Vicious saw Shin step out of the elevator, so they ran over to him and grabbed Faye's chair.

"Shin my man what's up?"

"Nothing really just here to pick up Spiegel."

"Well I'm here to see a friend, that's all."

"Oh, so I noticed you brought Faye."

"Yeah its really her friend anyway, not mine."

"Oh ok ."

"Hey Shin, do me a favor and don't tell Spiegel you saw me and Faye, cause you know how we both feel about her. Basically there is going to be a fight and I don't want to expose Faye to that right now you know she's pregnant and I don't want to put any stress on her head, You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah but hasn't she seen fighting all the time between you and Spike?"

"Ok Shin Faye sort of lost her memory after all that drama."

"Man you serious?"

"Yes and I don't want her to see me fighting, I'm trying to get her to get used to me you know."

"I hear you man I won't tell Spike a thing."

With that in mind Vicious wheeled Faye to the other side of the hospital.

"Vicious where are we going?"

"I suddenly got hungry so I'm looking for a vending machine."

"But what about Spike?"

"Faye we are still going to see him I just want to get a snack."

"Ok then. Can you get me a few things?"

"Sure I know how you love to eat." He smiled.

Vicious got various type of Chips, Cookies, And Ice Cream bars for Faye. And he only got a drink for him self. I wonder if Spike left already? he said to himself. Oh well this is the only way to find out I have to go back now please don't be there he prayed to himself. Vicious started rolling Faye back to Spike's room.

"Vicious don't go so fast, I'm eating, remember? I don't want to drop anything."

"Ok sorry about that it won't happen again."

Finally they made it to Spike's room. Vicious rolled Faye in to see a room with a nurse inside. 'Can I help you?' the Nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for my friend Spike."

"Oooh He just checked out like 5 minutes ago."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes as you can see I'm changing the bed sheets so that should have given it away."

"Ok thanks."

A big smile came across Vicious face. He was happy cause Spike was gone and out of his life for good or so he thought. Faye noticed the smile and got kind of jealous cause she thought he was smiling at the Nurse.

"Vicious can we go somewhere please?"

"Huh? Ummm where?"

"Somewhere I can relax"

"ok"

Vicious started rolling Faye towards the elevator, As they got inside "Mika Nakashima's" "Love addict" was playing. About 2 minutes they made it to the lobby and off to the parking lot. Faye stretched out her arms as Vicious put her in the car and got in the driver's seat.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Some where public, relaxing and yet fun."

"Ok so where do you want to eat ?"

"I don't want to eat I want to go to the park."

"The park?"

"Yeah I think it would be fun... VICIOUS take me please?"

"Fine."

Vicious drove home and took Faye out the car, put her in the wheel chair. Faye was so excited plus she wanted all the Women in the Neighborhood to know that Vicious was hers. Rolling to the park in the open made Vicious kind of nervous because of all the people. God know how many of them can be the enemy he thought.

"Where do you want us to be?"

"Over there." She pointed a bench where , Which Vicious rolled her to.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Oh god Vicious are you trying to make me fat?"

"No."

"So why do you keep asking me if I'm hungry?"

"Cause I want to make sure you and the babies are healthy."

"Well ok but I'm not."

"I'm going to the store you coming?"

"No I'll stay here."

"Ok then take this." He urged, handing her a banger (blade).

"Why?"

"Just in case anyone tries to hurt you."

"Umm ok..."

Shin was rolling Spike around so he can get some fresh air. Since he had been in a Coma so long a great place to bring him was the park.

"Shin why are we here?"

"Because we have no where else to go."

"Yes you can take me home."

"Look you asked me to come pick you up so you're going to do as I say."

Spike kept looking around and saw Faye.

"Oh MY GOD SHIN THAT'S FAYE!"

"What?"

"It's Faye. Shin you didn't hear me?"

"Yes."

"Ok. So get off of me now."

Spike pushed back Shin and started rolling as fast as he could to reach Faye. He stopped when he reached in front of her and looked into her eyes. Faye was so scared cause she didn't no who he was.

"Faye? Faye Valentine?"

"Um... Yes I'm Faye..."

"Oh my god I can't believe it's you."

"Umm ok."

"Wait you're in a wheel chair are you ok ? Can you walk?"

"Yes I can I just choose not too cause I'm Pregnant." she said as she stood up.

Spike grabbed Faye and hugged her tightly , then Faye got even more scared and wanted to know why was her on her like that when he doesn't even know her.

"So do you know when were going to have our baby? And we might as well get married you know."

"Married? Why would I marry you?"

"Because you're having my baby. And I don't care what Vicious says were getting married."

"Our Baby? Our Baby? What the fuck do you mean our baby?"

"You know... our baby."

Faye got so angry hearing him say that cause she know the babies were hers and Vicious' , and she also was very scared that he knew so much about her. Then it hit her I remember Vicious telling me the story about Julia maybe he's working for her she thought. With that Faye pushed Spike off her grabbed the banger and stabbed him in the arm.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME!"

"Faye what are you doing!" Spike demanded, grabbing his arm trying to stop the blood.

Vicious strolled back in the pack eating a cold cut looking around for Faye. He spotted Spike first and thought great Now I have to get Faye out of here.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME!"

Vicious heard Faye screaming and noticed the person in front of Spike was Faye. Her shirt and hands was covered with Blood, then he saw the banger. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Vicious dropped all his food and ran up to Spike and punched him in the face. Spike fell out the chair ,And Vicious grabbed the banger out of a frightened Faye's hand.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUGH HER AGAIN!"

Vicious kicked Spike in the stomach as he coughed up blood ,Faye's body was shivering cause she was so scared about what happened. She wasn't used to doing stuff like that since she lost her memory. Vicious put the banger in his pocket and held Faye extra tight. He put her back in the chair and quickly rolled her home. Spike laid there in pain as Shin ran up to him.

"Man you ok?"

"What the fuck do you mean am I ok?"

"I saw what happened and I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"You're sorry and you didn't help!"

"Man I used to hang out with Vicious back in the day I know what he is like. Plus he's my friend I can't get involved with two friends."

Shin helped Spike up into his chair and took off his Jacket. He wrapped it around Spike's arm to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks Shin."

"No problem but I need to get to my place so I can have my girlfriend fix the wound for you."

"That's cool but I think I have a plan for tomorrow morning and you have to help me."

"What is it now?" he asked, rolling Spike to the car.

"We're going to break into Vicious' house tomorrow morning when he goes food shopping."

"How do you know he's going shopping?"

"Come on Shin we know him for so long it's that time of the month for him."

"Man I would love to help but Vicious might kill me."

"Yeah man but we have to get her alone or else she and I can't talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Us."

"Spike there is no you and Faye cause she doesn't remember."

"How do you know?"

"She lost her memory... that's why she was acting so weird towards you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm going to break in and bring some old pictures if me and her. Anything for her to remember me."

"Whatever Spike."

"So you with me?"

"Come on, she's going to be alone... Vicious won't be home.

"Alright"

Well That's the it I know I know its kind of boring but I had to bring some Drama. And soon to come Spike breaks in and gets caught, Faye's memory comes back, the babies are born with Spike there and no Vicious. Anyway R+R Thanks.


End file.
